ASK US VOCALOIDS!
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: Hey, so have a question you always wanted to ask about Vocaloids? Well, you're in luck because this is an ask fanfic! You can now ask them directly about your doubts! You can even ask us, Krystal, Carrot and Meggi (we are the authors) about anything and we will answer you! Just review us your question!
1. Chapter 1

ASK US VOCALOIDS!

Miku: Hiyyah! I am Hatsune Miku, and welcome to this ask fanfiction!

Luka: You can ask anything you want and we will answer!

Kaito: ICE-CREAM! –glomps Len-

Len:….K-Kaito…-was eating banana ice-cream-

Kaito: I WANT ICE-CREAM! –eats the banana ice-cream and runs off-

Len: KAITO! –runs after him-

Miki: Cherries~

Luka: -sweat drop- -bows- Sorry for all of that trouble…

Mikuo: -eating Miku's leeks-

Miku:….. .O. –dark aura-

Mikuo:…MIKU, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! –hides half eaten leeks-

Krystal:...what's going on?

Carrot: Yo, what's up?!

Meggi: Leek! I WANT LEEK TOO!

Miku: -kicks Mikuo to space- DIE, YOU THIEF! AND NO LEEKS FOR ANYONE! –hides the leeks far away-

Meggi: Aww…Then ice-cream buddy! –glomps Kaito-

Kaito: MEGGI! –gives ice-cream-

Carrot: Can I have ice-cream too?!

Kaito: SURE! –gives mango ice-cream to Carrot-

Krystal: -pokes Luka's tuna-

Luka: -takes the tuna away- MY. TUNA!

Gakupo: LUKA~!

Luka: -smacks him with tuna- I'm so sorry, just please ask any vocaloid here. Except Carrot, Meggi and Krystal, they are the authors here. –sweat drop-

Miki: CHERRIES!

Meggi: LUKA! YOUR TOTALLY WRONG THERE!

Krystal: -nods in agreement, eating strawberries-

Carrot: Anywayys, you can ask any vocaloid. Including me, Krys and Meggi noodles. -whistling-

Meggi: -death glare- Anyway, thanks for putting up with our randomnesss. We'll try to potray them like you want us, and.. Uhm.. nothing to say! Just review and leave your comments.

Teto: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

ASK US VOCALOIDS!

Meggi: Okay-dokay. Welcome back to another episode of ASK

Carrot: US

Krystal: VOCALOROIDO! X3

Meggi: Stop that face.

Krystal: -shows tongue- No! x3 is cute!

Mikuo and Miku: -arguing about leeks-

Rin: Anywayyss , let's start with the questions!

Luka: They are all about Len.. He's the main chara? o.O

Meggi: FINE STOP THE CHATTER ANMD LET LENNY DO HIS MAGICC –shot dead-

Len: Okay…

"jadepearl56:

Len, why don't you like being called Shota?"

Len: Well.. I'm not a shota.. That's one thing.

Rin: Admit it Lenners, you seriously are!

Len: TELL ME ONE THING.

Rin: You look like a kid~

Random crowd: -laughing-

Len: O-oi! What's s-so funny?!

Rin: And Shota stands for very cute boys. So you are classified as one

Len: -blushes- Shut up!

"2. Miku, why did you start liking leeks?"

Miku: Hm… I guess it's because of the bold taste~ They aren't that pungent!

Rin: I told you oranges were better!

Kaito: Ice creamm~ -hugging a box of ice cream-

Meiko: -hits Kaito's head- Stop hugging it or you'll die.

Kaito: QAQ okay..

"3. QUICK! THERE IS A SHORTAGE ON ICE CREAM-"

Kaito: ICE CREAM!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko: SHUT UP AND LET JADE-SAN FINISH!

"The only tub left is in Malaysia, what do you do?"

Kaito: -hops into Meiko's car and drives away-

Meiko: WHAT THE HELL?! GIVE IT BACK BAKAITO! –chases after him with a ship-

"4. Why don't you put more genderbends in the story?"

Krystal: Me has no idea! X3 ish in love with this emoticon

Carrot: -nods again while eating mango ice cream-

Meggi: How did you get that?!

Krystal: But I think they are hiding somewhere…just somewhere…-looks around-

Carrot: I saw Luki! –drags Luki here-

Luki: … Okay.

Rinto: And you forgot me! -_-

Meggi: Too much. Just too much genderbends to add.

Carrot: -grins-

Krystal: -nods- -eats strawberries-

"5. Do you like or dislike Rinto? I don't know your opinion at him after Darling -.- (Len)"

Len: Uhm….. He's cool. He's cool.

Lenka: You can say that he's –dramatic pause- "AS COOL AS ICE!" ba-dum-psh~

-awkward silence-

Len: He's cool.. I don't really hold a grudge.. But someday. Someday. I'll get taller than him!

Rin: THAT'S THE SPIRIT SHOTA-BOY! –fist pump-

Len: Not. A. Shota. –evil aura-

"6. Gakupo! Why you love Luka soo much?!"

Gakupo: She's pretty!

Luka: Your just lying.

Gakupo: You really do!

Luka: I like Kaito.

Kaito: MEI-CHANNNNN I'M BACKK! –faints-

Gakupo: He doesn't recognize you.

Luka: I don't care.

Krystal: I programmed Luka to love Kaito!

Meggi: I love Gakuluka… ;;

Carrot: -shrug-

Luka: Kaito is mine.

Gakupo: No! –hugs Luka-

Luka: -smacks him with tuna- Go to space, you purple haired freak!

Krystal: YAY! –shot-

"Guest: RINXLEN WHY YOU GUYS NO LOVE EACH OTHER?!"

Len and Rin: W-WHAT?!

Meggi: Well, it's up to each other~

Len: I love you so much~ -sarcasm-

Rin: I hate you too!

-dramatic music-

Meggi and Carrot: Nevermind!

"liveless-snow:

Who is the most beuitful one between, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, Lenka and Miku?"

Len: Your giving me hard choice there… But I have to choose either…

Gumi, Lenka, Miku, Meiko, Rin: CHOOSE ME!

Len: It's up to you to decide.. ^^"

"2. How can you become so beautiful? Any tips?"

Len: Tsk tsk, too redundant words.. And.. It's just the way Master programmed me, but if you want your beautiful crystal-skin, just use those acne serums..

"3. So I heard you are stalked by tei, what is your comment about this? Do you love it or really! Really! Love it? xD"

Len: …Shush liveless. She's here.

Tei: Lenny… Lenny… Where are you?! OhihihihiahhahahahahahaHAHAH AHAHA!~

Len: And.. Is that choices? I guess I have to say I.. "LOVE IITTTT." –sarcasm again-

Rin: LENNY IS A BAD BOY MAMA!

Luka and Meiko: -hits Len on the head-

Carrot: Excuse Len, he's just in a bad mood…

Rinto: Heh, Lenny loves Tei~ -makes kissy kissy faces-

Len: SHUT UP! YOUR TOO TALL, SO BE GLAD I CAN'T KILL YOU IN THE HEAD!

Rinto: Heh~

Len: STOP THAT DAMN HEHH! –chases him-

"4. How do you think about Mayu?"

Len: Mayu in VOCALOID 3 is cute! I mean..

Fangirls: -hungrily glaring, beams shooting out-

Len: I mean she's nice, but she's developing a crush on me.. I hope she won't be like Tei.. –shiver-

Meggi, Carrot and Krystal: That's the end of episode 2!

Carrot: I didn't get anything to talk.. ;;

Meggi: Sorry bro~

Carrot: I'm a girl! D8

Meggi: Sorry sis~

Teto: REVIEW AND GIVE ME COOKIES! But they aren't as good as French bread with butter..


End file.
